Iceland Sick at a Meeting
by Hetalialover26
Summary: Hi this is a One-Shot. This story is about Iceland, who gets sick at a conference with North Europe (Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland (and Estonia)) Estonia doesn t really count to north europe Finland brought him to the meeting. Norway takes him then home and takes care of him. I don't own the anime or any characters! Sorry but I don't know how Sweden talks so Enjoy and pls review


**Hello, this is a One-Shot. This story is about Iceland who gets sick at a conference with North Europe (Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and Estonia). With that his older Brother (Norway) took him to his house and took care of him.**

**I´m really sorry but I don´t know how Sweden is talking, so I have written normal. Hope you like this fic and enjoy it.**

Confernce in Denmark with Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Sweden and Estonia. All six countries are sitting and drinking in a hut. Except Iceland, then his older Brother (Norway) don´t let him drink because he´s to young. But that isn`t bothering him ´then he´s already used to it. Estonia has like always sweets distributed, because he want to be a part of north Europe. It has already folded by Finland.

"Sweets and alcohol are the best combi", screamed Finland.

The others laughed on that. But Iceland felt a little bit weird. His stomach was still hurting. he grasp with one arm around his stomach in hope the pain goes away. He tried to make it not conspicuous. Then he don´t want that his Brother noticed something. But Sweden realize that something was wrong with Iceland, laid a hand on his shoulder and asked with worry:"Everything ok?" Iceland squeezed a smile on his face and lied:"Yes, I´m really fine!"

"If you mean it so", then Sweden turned back and sat on the table. "These cramps are getting worser!", said Iceland qietly to himself and clutched his stomach harder. "What?!", asked Norway irritated. "Nothing!", said Iceland hastily. Norway noticed that Iceland was clutching his stomach. He came closer to Iceland and whispered into his ear:"Is everything ok? You look a little pale?!"

"I-I... I´m fine", stuttered Iceland and looked away from Norway.

"Iceland... you can tell me if you´re not feeling well. Ok let´s try it again! Is everything ok? Do you have a stomach ache?" Iceland looked than at Norway and blushed. "Of course not! Why do you think that?!" "Well... you´re clutching your stomach", said Norway objectively. Iceland let go on his stomach and laid it on his lap. "I´m fine!" "Well but I´m looking after you!",said Norway. He sat on his old place next to Sweden. "Is Iceland okay?", asked Sweden qietly. "I don´t know. He´s acting weird. Later he had clutched his stomach..."

"Don´t worry to much! Surely he´s fine... Maybe he have a little nausea.", calmed Sweden Norway and rubbed circles on his back. "If you mean it."

It was getting worser. A few moments later Iceland stomach turned. He clutched his stomach with one arm, the other arm flew to his mouth. Norway looked at him with shock. He walked to his side and ribbed circles on his back. "What´s wrong with you? Do you feel nausea?" Iceland closed his eyes. Finland came next to Norway and asked:"Should I get a bucket for him?"

Norway nodded in agreemant and reached for a couch. He saw in the corner an old couch. Then He took Iceland Bridal-style and walked to the old couch. "Hey! What do you think are you doing?", screamed Denmark. "I lay him down on the couch you Danish Idiot!" With that Finland came and gave the bucket to Norway. He held the bucket under Iceland head who covered his mouth with his hand. "Go!", demanded Norway and continued rubbing circles on his back. He shook his head then it was to emberrasing for him. "Okay have it your way! You come with me home, now!", he half screamed and pulled Iceland on the sleeve behind him. "I go with him home!", he said loudly and slammed the door behind him.

He dragged Iceland into the car and got in the car to. He pulled the back of his hand against Iceland´s forehead. He pulled lightning his hand away and said:"You have a fever" With that they drove. "Ngghh" Norway drove to fast and Iceland knew he would vomit in the car from his older brother. He clutched his stomach with his two arms and leaned against the window. "Hold on we´re almost there!?", encouraged Norway Iceland. After an half hour they were on a weird parking space. "Ngghh S-stop!" ´I can´t hold it any longer. I must get out of here!´, thought Iceland. Norway got out of the car and opened the door by Iceland and strapped him out. Iceland wrapped his arms around Norway´s neck and then Norway picked him up. He walked to a bush and laid his younger brother on the ground. Iceland began to cough. Norway wiped Iceland´s hair from his face and rubbed circles on his back. "Let it out", whispered Norway to him.

After 10 minutes Iceland was done. "Are you finished?", considered Norway. Iceland nodded in agreement, wrapped his arms around Norway´s neck meanwhile Norway carried him Bridal-style to the car.

Then as they began to drove Iceland leaned against the window and closed his eyes. Norway looked over at his brother. ´It looks like he´s still asleep. He looks so pale, thin and fragile.´, thought Norway to himself. At each curve Iceland moaned with pain. This makes Norway really worried. As they were home tooked Norway his brother Bridal-style (Again xD). Then Iceland blushed und burried his face in Norway´s chest. Norway closed the door behind him and walked in. Iceland´s stomach turned again. He pulcked on the T-shirt from Norway. "What´s up?", asked his older brother and looked him in his face. "I-I... ngghh" Iceland closed his eyes and tried to talk again. "Toilet"

Norway ran upstairs in the bathroom. He laid Iceland on the ground in front of the toilet bowl. Iceland coughed and this changed into a coughing fit. "Wait here I get some water for you", ordered Norway and stood up. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet. He filled the glass with water. The cough from Iceland was so loud that Norwas can hear that in the kitchen. He took the glass and walked into the bathroom. Iceland was bent over the toilet. "Here drink that!", Norway ordered again and rubbed cicles on his back. Iceland nodded in agreement with a red color on his cheek´s (This is from the fever). As he was finished the coughing fit stopped.

"Finish?", asked Norway with skew look. Iceland nodded in agreement. Then he carried Iceland to his own bed. Then he went to the bathroom and took Medicine, a thermometer and a wet rag. As he went in his room and laid the wet rag on Iceland´s forehead. "Open your mouth"

He held the thermometer in front if his face. Iceland opened his mouth. After a few moments the thermometer beeped. He pulled the thermometer out of Iceland´s mouth. As he saw the numbers he whined of shock and worry. "And?", croaked Iceland. "39.8 Rest for a bit." Then he kissed Iceland´s forehead. "Tell me if you need something" Iceland nodded before he fell asleep. As he woke up he saw Norway sitting on a chair next to him. He was still asleep. "Norge? Big Brother!" Norway woke up then. "You awake!", said Norway happily. "How long was I asleep?"

"About four days. Your fever was really dangerous high but it´s apparently gone down. Open your mouth." Iceland opened his mouth and Norway put the thermometer in his mouth. *beep* Norwegen pulled the thermometer out of his mouth und sighed. "37.8 It´s gone." Suddenly Iceland hugged Norway and said:"Thank you Big brother. Eg elska pig." Norway hugged then back and answered:"Jeg elsker deg ogsa"

**Eg elska pig = I love you**

**Jeg elsker deg ogsa = I love you too**

**Please review ^^**


End file.
